Broken
by Iceyicecream
Summary: 2nd shot of Heart Broken! What happens when Natsume and Mikan are forced to write another song together? READ TO FIND OUT!


**Broken **

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Two Shot –Heart Break-**

Months have pasted since Mikan and Natsume had last spoken to each other. Nothing was going on between them. They were neutral. They neither hated each other nor liked each other. Their feelings had subsided and they didn't want anything to do with each other. After that day when Natsume had apologized, Mikan has had this odd feeling when they were around each other. In every class they had together, they'd sit the furthest away from each other. Natsume wouldn't date anyone and wouldn't even let anyone go near except for Ruka (as usual). Narumi had finally shown up to class and was smiling happily. _Uh oh_ "Hello my lovely student~!" He said while twirling, "Guess the exciting news I have for you today?" He asked.

"What?" A few people asked.

"He's going to make us do the music assignment again!" Kokoro said.

Everyone made a noise of protest and were looking at Narumi if it was true or not. Narumi frowned. "Fortunately, it was such a big hit that the principal wanted to do it again."

The students groaned. "I had fun doing it." Anna whispered happily to Nonoko.

Nonoko nodded her head. "It's like karaoke."

Mikan couldn't help but laugh. "Alright girls, I want you to come here and draw a boys name out of the jar. Since there is an equal amount of boys and girls it works out perfectly!"

Mikan inwardly groaned. "Come on girls we don't have all day."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mikan said to Hotaru.

"Tell me about." She whispered bitterly as they walked over to Narumi.

There was a glass jar filled with white folded pieces of papers. "Okay girls, no peeking, just stick you had in and read out the name you have."

"Yes." The girls said in understanding.

One after one the boys name's where being drawn and called out. Mikan's heart sank lower and lower as Natsume's name was not called. "_Oh god if you there and you love me, you'll make it that I won't have Natsume as a partner."_ She prayed.  
>"Kokoro." Anna read.<p>

Mikan looked behind her. There were ten girls behind her and so it was 1/11 she'll pick Natsume's name. She squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed a piece of paper out of the glass and looked at it. "Go on Mikan-Chan, read it." Anna whispered.

Mikan opened the folded piece of paper and her mouth went dry. She couldn't say the name. Hotaru looked at the paper and shook her head. "Don't be scared to say his name." She said as she drew one from the glass.

"Mikan-Chan we're all waiting for you to tell us the name you have." Narumi said.

Mikan turned. "Can I draw again?" She asked, "Please."  
>"No can do Mikan-Chan. Read the name you have."<br>"Natsume." She whispered.

"What did you say?" Sumire asked, "This is a good time to use your loud irritating voice."  
>"Natsume." She said.<p>

They couldn't help but have their jaws drop. Natsume even looked a bit surprised. Mikan sighed and went back to her seat. Once all the girls had finished drawing the boys name Narumi explained the assignment. "Just like last time's you have to just compose a song with your partner and no plagiarizing!" Narumi said, "Now, for the rest of class, I want you and your partner to work on making the lyrics so go and sit with your partners."  
>Mikan's day just got worst. She felt hands patting her and when she looked up she saw Hotaru, Nonoko, and Anna patting her sadly. "Don't do that." She said as she got up and gathered her stuff, "I'll be fine…sort of."<br>As usual, Natsume was sitting in the corner and Ruka was beside him petting his pet bunny. "Hi Ruka-Pyon." Mikan said.

Ruka smiled and stood up. "I'll talk to you later Natsume." He said and left to go sit with his partner who was, as usual…Hotaru Imai.

Mikan shifted from one foot to the other. Natsume looked more irritated then usual. "Um…so…let's get started then?" Mikan asked while setting her stuff down, "Should we do it the same way we did it with the other project?"  
>There was silence. Mikan looked to her right to see Natsume with earphones on with the music up. Mikan pulled out his earphones. "At least listen to me!" Mikan yelled.<p>

Natsume covered his ears. "You're making my ears bleed."  
>"And who do you think is the cause of me yelling!"<br>"Hn." Natsume said and took out a sheet of paper and started writing something down.

Mikan looked over to see he was writing words. Natsume looked up at Mikan and looked at her blank sheet of paper. "What's wrong with you? Why aren't you writing anything?" He snapped.

Mikan was taken back. "What are you writing?" She asked.

"Don't worry, just write a stanza already before I burn you."  
>Mikan stuck out her tongue but none the less started to write and do her part.<p>

It was quiet until Mikan finished. "I'm done." Mikan said.

Natsume nodded and handed her his and took hers. He skimmed over it and so did Mikan. "They're related." Natsume mumbled.

Mikan nodded his head in agreement. "Now let's make the last part together."  
>Mikan and Natsume quietly worked together. Hotaru and Ruka watched quietly. "What's wrong with them?" Hotaru mumbled.<p>

Ruka sighed. "Well at least their not biting each other heads off right?" Ruka said reassuringly.

Hotaru glared at him. "Finished!" Mikan said happily.

Mikan got up and handed the paper to Narumi. "We finished, that means we get to leave early right?" Mikan said.

Narumi nodded his head. "Later then!" Mikan said and took her stuff and left.

Natsume looked at the door and sighed. "Hyuuga." Narumi said, "You still have to practice with Mikan and get the music ready."  
>Natsume glared at him and then grabbed his stuff and left.<p>

**-One Hour Later-**

Mikan had already made it to her dorm and was sitting on the railing of her balcony. (KIDS! Don't do this at home or I swear to god you are bond to either get hurt or die!) Mikan looked up at the sky with the birdies fluttering by. One even landed on the railing and tweeted and turned its head curiously. "Baka, you're going to die." Natsume said from below.

Mikan looked down. "What are you doing here?" She asked, "Shouldn't you be playing hooky or something?"  
>Natsume snorted. "You think I'm that shallow."<br>"I know you're that shallow." Mikan retorted.

Mikan's shirt was lit on fire. She yelped and slid off of her balcony. She tried to grab for it but, had missed by a hair. She screamed and shut her eyes bracing herself for the fall. But, a few seconds had past and she didn't feel the impact of the ground. Mikan opened one eye and the other and then blinked. She looked up to see Natsume holding her with an annoyed look. Mikan couldn't help but blush. She pushed him away. "Thanks a bunch! Um…what did you want?" She asked while covering her face.

Natsume couldn't help but laugh or let out with seemed like a laugh. Mikan blinked. "What?" She snapped.

"You're embarrassed!" He laughed, "It's pretty cute."  
>Mikan gasped. Natsume looked annoyed. "What?" He asked.<p>

"You're openly flirting with me!" She said while laughing.

From that she received her clothes becoming charred. "Well why did you come here anyways?" She asked.

"We haven't been able to make the music for the presentation."

Mikan looked over at his shoulder to see his guitar hanging. "Umm…where do you want to try practicing?" She asked.

Natsume looked around. "We can do it near the Sakura tree."  
>Mikan nodded her head and followed Natsume over. "Do you have the lyrics we made?"<p>

Natsume nodded his head and unfolded a piece of paper out of his back pocket.

Mikan looked at it and smiled. Natsume started playing some cords and then nodded his head.

**-One Week Later-**

Everyone was waiting in their seats for their turn. Mikan and Natsume were next to go and had been going over their song. And they're relationship had also become in more friendly terms. They would actually say a few words to each other out and in class. "Okay I think I got it down." Mikan said sticking her thumb up.

"Hope so." Natsume said with a sigh, "IF you mess up it will affect my grade remember?"  
>Mikan sighed. "It's not my fault! Well let's do our best!" She said while adding a smile.<p>

Natsume smirked (closes he's sever gotten to an actual smile). "We're up." Natsume said while getting up and going to the stage.

Mikan nodded and followed him up. Narumi was smiling happily. "When ever you two are ready!" He said happily.

Mikan looked at Natsume and he nodded his head and started playing on his acoustic guitar.

**"Broken by Seether (feat. Amy Lee)"**

**Natsume: **I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away<br>I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<p>

**Together: **'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<p>

**Natsume: **You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore

**Mikan: **The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
>I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away<br>There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<p>

**Together: **_[x2]_  
>'Cause I'm broken when I'm open<br>And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome<br>And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<p>

You've gone away  
>You don't feel me here anymore<p>

Everyone applauded and whistled. Mikan couldn't help but smile at Natsume. Natsume nodded his head and went to the back stage. "Come meet me near the Sakura tree." He whispered and he was no where to be found.

Mikan knew what Sakura tree he was talking about. Mikan thought about it. "Are you going to go or what?" Hotaru asked in an irritated voice.

Mikan turned around startled. "You heard us?" Mikan asked blushing.

Hotaru pointed to the ear piece in her ear. "Well are you?"  
>Mikan scratched her head. "I dunno…it's just…I don't want to be hurt again…I don't want to go through that again."<br>Mikan was shocked, Hotaru had just hugged her. "Hotaru?" Mikan said in a stutter, "What's wrong?"  
>"Baka, "Hotaru whispered, "Remember, if anything goes wrong you have me to cry on."<p>

Mikan smiled and nodded her head. "I'll see you later." She said and she ran away.

Natsume had been waiting on the branch of the Sakura tree playing cords and pieces of songs on his guitar. "I wonder if she's going to come." He mumbled.

"Well I did for your information." Mikan called up.

Natsume looked down to see Mikan with her hands on her hips and grinning up at her. "Come down here so I can see you better! The glare of the sun is blinding me!" Mikan said while shielding her eyes.

Natsume jumped down and looked at Mikan. "Better?" He asked while grinning down at her.

Mikan frowned. "Yes, Mr. Giant." Mikan said sarcastically.

Natsume leaned downward to be eye level with Mikan. Mikan blushed. Natsume's eyes softened. "Mikan." He whispered.

Mikan looked up to see mixed emotions in his eyes. Mikan's heart started to ached. She turned her eyes away from his. She knew…if she continued staring into his crimson eyes…she would fall back in love with him. "Natsume." She whispered, "Don't."  
>Natsume touched her face and made her look at him. "I need you." He said, "I can't live without you."<br>Mikan tried to fight away from his grip. "Stop." She begged, "Please."  
>Natsume frowned he pushed her against the tree. "I love you Mikan and you know it."<br>Mikan tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. Natsume held her hand on his chest. "You feel my heart right?" Natsume said in barely a whisper.

Mikan focused on his heart beat. It was beating faster then usual and his chest was warm. "You're the only one who can cause my heart to beat like this." He said as he leaned his forehead against hers. Mikan laughed. Natsume looked at her funny. "What?" He asked.

"You're so corny!" She said.

Natsume flicked her forehead. "Shut up, I'm trying to win your heart."  
>Mikan flicked Natsume's forehead in return. "Well you better do better then that lover boy."<br>Natsume pouted making Mikan laugh. "Friends?" Mikan asked while extending her hand out to him.

Natsume looked at it and slapped it away and pointed at me. "You're going to be mine." He said.

Mikan shrugged. "You better get started with that then." She said with a smirk and ran away.

"Hey!" Natsume yelled.

"Catch me if you can weirdo!" Mikan called back while laughing. 


End file.
